Silent Like A Whisper
by Bee03
Summary: Maybe it's just me but sometimes it's impossible to breathe. //PO//A series of drabbles, vingettes, oneshots and double drabbles, etc.
1. Convincing Truths

**Title: **_Convincing Truths  
_**Prompt: **_Crash  
_**Fandom: **_Fringe, thru 2.11 "Johari Window"  
_**Pairings/Characters: **_Peter Bishop, Olivia Dunham  
_**Disclaimer: **_All publicly recognizable characters herein are the property of JJ Abrams, Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman, and respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
_**Word Count: **_125  
_**Summary: **_He was a killer. But he had known that long before she did. Drabble._

* * *

_Convincing Truths_

* * *

He was a killer.

It was always hardest the first time.

That's what Olivia had said. She had stood next to him on a deserted stretch of night highway and felt sympathy for him - like he _deserved_ it.

Sometimes he thought he did: deserve her sympathy. Other times he realized he was as good at fooling her as anyone else. It was easier with her too.

She knew him so well that she knew what to look for, knew all his tells: the furrowed brow, slightly hunched shoulders, the silence. Yes, she knew him well.

It made it all that much easier to fool her when he needed to.

He was a killer. A murderer.

But he had known that long before she did.

* * *

**Please review. Thank you.**

**Additional Disclaimer: **_The title of this series and the series' summary are from the song '747' by Kent. They are being used without permission. No copyright infringement intended._


	2. The Subtleties of Walter Bishop

**Title: **The Subtleties of Walter Bishop  
**Prompt:**_ Subtle  
_**Fandom: **_Fringe, thru 2.13 "Bishop Revival"  
_**Characters/Pairings: **_Walter Bishop, Peter Bishop, Olivia Dunham, Astrid Farnsworth; Peter/Olivia  
_**Disclaimer: **_All characters herein are the property of JJ Abrams, Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman, and all other respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only. _  
**Summary: **_Because Walter Bishop is the subtlest of men…  
_**A/N: **_Just something fun that popped into my head._

* * *

_The Subtleties of Walter Bishop_

* * *

"Agent Dunham, would you call me 'dad'?"

She looked up from her makeshift desk, glasses perched on the edge of her nose, peering at him over the lenses.

"Subtle, Walter; very subtle," was Peter's rushed comment from the sidelines. She glanced at Peter first, then back to Walter with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, why?"

Peter seemed about to step in, as he so often did, and steer the conversation back to tangible territory but Walter was quicker.

"I'd just like to see how it sounds; I have a hope that Peter's wife will call me 'dad'." His smile was childish and a bit distant, like he was seeing far off into the future.

She smiled and looked at Peter, "I wasn't aware you were married."

He flashed her a cheeky grin in response, before intercepting his father's train wreck of a conversation. "Walter's been going on about it nonstop since the Staller wedding…"

"You should think about settling down, son!" Walter insisted. "I'm very old, if I'm to have any grandchildren, you'll need to be begin procreating in the next two to three years."

She heard Astrid snort back a laugh from somewhere near Gene.

"I'll keep that in mind, Walter; thanks."

The beep of her text message alert distracted her. It was Broyles; she was needed back at the office.

She pulled her coat on and asked Peter if he wanted to come with. She liked the company after all and the office seemed a little bit colder now that Charlie was gone.

He seemed to hesitate, glancing at Walter as if there was something they needed to discuss sans her presence.

"But Peter, Agent Farnsworth and I were going to spend the afternoon dissecting the genitalia of the American Bullfrog - we could certainly use your steady hand in the process," Walter said, pointing to the terrarium of frogs struggling to escape from the confines of their cage. "We have ice cream."

She couldn't blame Peter for nearly running from the lab. With a nod and a smile she followed him out.

"That was subtle, Walter."

"Thank you, Asterix."

"But we're not really dissecting frog genitalia, are we?"

"Frog genitalia?" Momentary relief. "That sounds like fun…and we have ice cream!"

* * *

**Please review. Thank you.**

**Additional Disclaimer: **_The title for this series and the series' summary are from the song '747' by Kent. They are being used without permission. No copyright infringement intended._


	3. Right for Each Other

**Title: **_Right for Each Other  
_**Prompt: **_The Cutting Edge, "Don't say we aren't right for each other..."  
_**Fandom: **_Fringe, thru 2.15 "Jacksonville" and speculative post-ep.  
_**Characters/Pairings: **_Peter Bishop, Olivia Dunham_  
**Summary: **_She was being selfless again. He hated it.  
_**Disclaimer: **_All characters herein belong to JJ Abrams, Roboerto Orci and Alex Kurtzman, and all other respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only. _  
**A/N: **_Another ficlet which popped into my head while I was going through quotes on my computer._

* * *

"_Don't say we aren't right for each other. The way I see it, we aren't right for anyone else."_

_-The Cutting Edge_

* * *

"We can't Peter. This…this can't work." She was being selfless again - one of her most noble qualities, one of the reasons he fell in love with her in the first place.

And goddamn it, he hated it.

He was sick and tired of having to sacrifice for the greater good. He was tired of having to look at the world and wonder what would disappear next - literally or metaphorically.

He'd never asked for this. He'd never wanted Walter to cross dimensions and bring him over here; never mentioned anything about being conned into joining this twisted little family of FBI agents and mad scientists; and he sure as hell hadn't planned to fall for Olivia.

But it happened and _he_ knew you couldn't change the past - and he sure as hell wasn't going to give it all up now.

"You don't know that, Olivia."

"Don't I? What about John? These kind of relationships don't work, Peter. They're doomed from the beginning." She was just being stubborn now. She didn't really believe that, he knew she didn't, but she was choosing to take the fall for them both.

"Olivia…"

"No, Peter, we - we're completely different people. You and I - we won't work - we aren't-."

"Don't Olivia; don't say we _aren't_ right for each other. The way I see it, we _aren't_ right for anyone _else_."

* * *

**Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
